FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Cinderstar: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Echoclaw: She-cat with long white fur and dark yellow eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Mistclaw-White shecat with purple eyes and small gray dots on pelt (Leaf) Brokenfoot: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowfeather: Black tom (Cotton) Runningheart: brown she-cat (Cotton) Tawnyfur(Chubbers): Gray she-cat with tan and white stripes. (Cotton) Firetail(Firestar): Fluffy ginger tom with light green eyes and a white underbelly. (Cotton) Cottonfur: Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Mistyfoot: Gray she-cat with tan patches. (Cotton) Petalfire - Clever, witty, fluffy, short-haired, light gray and cream she-cat with one white paw, a badly torn ear, and light lavender-pink eyes. (Luna) Mintleap - Long-haired, strategic, handsome, sweet, white, moss-stained to green, tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail, and mint-colored eyes. (Luna) Dreamshine - Gentle, happy, dreamy, sweet, pale cream she-cat with tabby stripes on her legs, white forepaws, and light blue eyes. (Luna) Waveshine: A silver tabby she cat with ocean green/blue eyes. She is a great hunter and she has some swimming blood in her because of her father who was in a different clan and her mother died at birth. (Clover) Leafspots: Dappled golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Thistlethorn and Lilacfall's mother. (Cinder) Lilyfrost- A pretty White She cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former Loner. (PaigeandRachel) Leopardpelt: pretty tan she-cat with black spots all over (Cotton) Birchwhisker: Brown tom, can't see. (Cotton) Kitmoss- A Blue Tom (Meadow) Eagleflight- A Black and Ginger She-cat (Meadow) Graypaw - Cocky, witty, long-haired, dark and light gray mottled tom with silver paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and yellow eyes. (Luna) Charmpaw - Shy, fearful, sensitive, milky-cream she-cat with tufted ear tips, a tufted tail tip, white paws, a pale pink tint to her fur, and red eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She is missing one of her hindlegs, which makes it difficult, but not impossible, for her to walk. (Luna) Webwhisker: Gray tabby tom with thin white stripes and blue eyes. (Cinder) Flightwing: Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Thistlethorn: Spikey furred golden tom with amber eyes. Lilacfall's brother. (Cinder) Lilacfall: Pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. Thistlethorn's sister. (Cinder) Shimmersky: light silver furred creature with pale blue eyes, faded brown stripes against her chest fur area, and a long black striped tail. She is a long legged thing with small paws. (Jay) Wolfstorm: A hulking dark grayish tabby tom with black stripes and dark greenish gray eyes. (Jay) Apprentices: Lifepaw- White with Yellow eyes (Leaf) Lightpaw- white with yellow eyes. " (Leaf) Stormpaw- Dark grey tom withamber eyes (Leaf) Goldpaw- A gold she-cat woth purple eyes (Leaf) Echopaw: a brown tabby she cat with a white front paw and sky blue eyes. She is very obidient and wount wonder out of camp with the other kits. She is sweet and caring and has always dreamed of being the med cat app even though there is already one (Clover) Queens: Cinderleaf: white she-cat with blue eyes, can't walk (Cotton) Mousefire: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Twilightstreak: She-cat with short bright orange fur and bright amber eyes (Meadow) Mousefire's Kits: Ravenkit: Large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws. (Cotton) Purekit: Pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt. (Cotton) Twilightstreak's Kits: None yet Other Kits: Rainkit - Russian blue she-cat with amber eyes. (Bird.) Elders: Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Former Members: Former Leaders: Tomstar: A dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Darkstar; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple (Meadow) Former Deputies: Streakfire- Ginger shecat with darker ginger paws and brown streaks on her pelt (Leaf) Former Medicine Cats: Purplepetal: A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes (Meadow) Former Warriors: Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Left for The Blazer(Cotton) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes, Fire's mate (Meadow) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Limesplash - (Meadow) Cloudtail: White tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Coaltail: Black tom with white paws and underbelly. (Cotton) Former Kits: Tallkit: Small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose. Son of Mousefire. (Cotton) Former Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Meadow) Roleplay: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 ---- Cinderstar swished her fluffy tail back and forth. Only two moons had passed since Streakfire had died and Darkstar made her his deputy seconds before he died. The same night she had become leader and was given her nine lives, but the Medicine Cat, Purplepetal had died. So many cats lost in one night, it was all new to the Clan. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echoclaw smiled. she always hoped to be duputy, now she was, she'd be leader soon enough hopefully. But she didn't want her leader to die to young, nor too soon. though in the end she wanted to be leader. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire gave a small squeak of pain. Her kits were coming soon, she could tell. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kitmoss smiled. He was now a warrior. He loved the fact he never had to ask to leave camp anymore. And that his mother and father and almost all of his relivtives were dead. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot raced into the nursery to help Mousefire. Soon, she came out of the den and walked away. .. Mousefire smiled and purred down at her three kits. One was a large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws called Ravenkit. The second was a small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose named Tallkit. The third and last was a pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt and Mousefire named her Purekit. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilightstreak felt the kits starting to come out of her. "Help!" she screamed from the nusery disterbing the other new kits. 17:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot sighed and raced back to the nursery. "Push." She said to Twilightstreak when she got there. ... Mousefire looked down at Tallkit, concerned. The kit didn't look healthy. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilightstreck pushed. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot frowned, confused that no kits came out. "Push again." She said softly. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- she pushed again and all 10 kits came out. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot was shocked. "Wow." She breathed, nodded at the new mother, and walked out of the den. ... Mousefire nudged Tallkit with her nose. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mousefire" she said to her friend and also new mother. "what should we name them?" Twilightstreck asked nice and polite as always. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire said nothing and just stared at her son. "He's dead." She whispered and a tear rolled down her face. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes glazed over too. She has always been quiet sensitive. "do you want one of mine?" she asked her friend. "I have ten, you can have one" she said Mochenting for her friend to come over and hug ehr. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire looked down at her other two kits, silently saying that she couldn't get up because of them. She shook her head. "I cannot ask that of you. They are yours and your mate's not mine." She mewed to Twilightstreak. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's fine really" she said. "My mate's dead anyway, besides he would have wanted you to have one, Just like i do" she said giving her a smile that showed she really didn't care about which kit it was who got chosen to be going to her friend. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:35, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If it is what you wish, then I will take which ever one you do not want." Mousefire replied slowly. ... Just then, Whitefoot padded back in with a mouthful of borge leaves. She dropped them as soon as she spotted Tallkit, picked up the small kit, and took him outside in her jaws. He was not seen since. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's name them together" she said smileing. "I'd like that tom to be called Sapphirekit" She said Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like the names Fallowkit, Sunkit, Darkkit, Featherkit, and Quailkit. Do you like any of those?" Mousefire asked. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkkiit, Sunkit, Fallowkit" She said nodding. "I like Doekit, Deerkit" She said thinking about it. and "Fawnkit and Stagkit" she said with a nod Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about Sagekit?" Mousefire asked. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "I like that one." She said smiling. "Now I think that's ten?" Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire thought for a moment. "Yes, that's ten." She said. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "Which one are you going to take?" She asked. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 19:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "The one you are willing to give." Mousefire purred. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 19:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) -------- Take any but The deers" She said smiling. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 19:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ----------- "May I have Sagekit?" Mousefire purred. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 19:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) --------- "Sagekit" she said looked down at the small kit tring to make it's way towards her belly. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire looked down at the small she-kit with great love. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------- Kitmoss went to the border. He didn't know why but he felt as though something was calling him there. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------ Mousefire smiled at Twilightstreak greatfully. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------- He looked voer and forwned a She-cat was approting the border. "hello" Kitmoss said to her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur saw Kitmoss from the SageClan side of the border and snarled. "You are nearing SageClan territory, tom." She snarled. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) --------- Kitmoss tilted his head. "Since when was there any other groups in this territory besides the Blazers." He said thinkng about his fatehr and mother. "When did your clan move or form here, and please's what's your name?" he asked her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur stared deep into Kitmoss's eyes. "SageClan has been here seasons before FoxClan has and has been flourishing since before The Blazers' leader, Fire, was kitted. I shall not divulge my name until you have told me yours." She said carefully. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------------ "Kitmoss" He stated saying nothing after. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am Fawnfur, deputy and soon to be leader of SageClan." Fawnfur mewed, looking the tom up and down, noting his weaknesses. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shimmersky tilted her head to one side and carefully moved out of the warrior's den. JayTheHipster (talk) 22:38, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Stop it" he commanded, Growing anger inside of him. This she-cat thought she could take notes of what was wrong with him. He already had enough stuff going on with being the Son of Tomstar and Limesplash. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur smirked with satisfaction, she realized that the tom's biggest weakness was his anger. "Poor, poor FoxClan cat." She purred and brushed her fluffy tail under his head. "You know, I've heard that FoxClan toms are handsome, but I've never heard how handsome." She purred and fluttered her eyes. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So what." He said anger growing more so. He didn't want to get into a fight with this she-cat. She was so terrible for the reason that she was trying to find out ways to take him down. Her purring sounded like a monster roaring on a thunder path. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur looked wounded. "You know, I don't have a mate." Fawnfur mewed and looked genuinly sad. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "So great for you" He said scaresticlly rolling his eyes. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I bet you do." Fawnfur purred. "With your beautiful eyes, sleek pelt, and strong arms. What she-cat wouldn't want you?" Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:18, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All" He said bitterly. His father raped she-cats he knew that now. He was the son of a rapist and a bitter sweet she-cat. His sisters where rebels who blazed. He wasn't able to be him self. He didn't wanta be like his father. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Don't be too sure about that." Fawnfur purred and flicked Kitmoss with her tail again. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "goodbye homanale female" He said stalking back to camp. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Small tears appeared in Fawnfur's eyes, but she quickly shook them away. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 20:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Is something wrong with this she-cat?) Kitmoss grathered some moss and took it to the nursery for the queens and kits. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 20:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (No :3) Fawnfur gave a loud wail. .. Mousefire purred in thanks. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 16:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rainkit was in the nursery. 16:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kitmoss went to his bed to sleep intill tomorrow. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 13:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lilacfall couldn't sleep, and was looking up at the sky. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit oepned her eyes for the first time and looked over at Fallowkit. she opened her mouth to speck and she couldn't. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:50, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit opened her eyes and looked at Doekit. "Hi!" She mewed. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit tried to say hello but she could not again. she gasped. She couldn't make a sound. So she nodded her head. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why can't you talk?" Followkit asked, tilting her head. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit srugged her shoulders maybe this would go away by the time she was a apprentice. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't matter." Fallowkit mews. "Do you want to play something?" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded her head happyily. And mouthed '''Yes' ''She then jumped on her sister and rolled in the dirt. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit tried to get out from under her sister, she leaped up, hoping that would shake off Doekit. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit growled and attacked more visouly then before she went for her sister's legs and knocked her off blance. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit fell in the dust, but she wouldn't give up. Suddenly she had an idea. She went limp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit smield and relessed her grip. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit sprung up and pinned down Doekit. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit gasped and fell down her eyes wide. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit smiled. Her trick had worked. "Now what are you going to do?" She asked. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit frowned and ran away. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Followkit chased after her. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked hertail showing her to go away. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit halted. "I'm sorry for tricking and scaring you." She mewed. Her tail drooped. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- she ndded and huggles her sister smileing that she loved her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowkit smiled, glad that her sister had accepted her apology. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail to the place out of camp, asking if they could go. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:46, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know if we are allowed." Fallowkit meowed sadly. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit srugged and raced out off camp. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:53, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait for me!" Fallowkit mewed, chasing after her sister, "I'm going with you!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doekit smiled as she saw her sister ahd come to joined her. She raced over at the place where the two trees twisted Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "This is exciting!" Fallowkit mewed, following her sister. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow